Los desconocidos
by Miyasaka
Summary: El apunto de tomar una desición casi fatal. Ella nunca pensó encontrar a quien llenara su vida nuevamente.
1. Cuando llegaste a mí

Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen. Por otra parte mi imaginación si, así que aquí les va

"pensamientos"

cambio de escena

Titulo: Los desconocidos

1.- Cuando llegaste a mí

Una lluvia helada y tormentosa caía en Londres, las calles parecían ríos fluviales, el frío comía a quien pasaba por él. Una joven caminaba rápidamente con su paragua luchando con el viento que se lo quería arrebatar.

"¡maldición! solo a mí se me ocurre esta vez salir a pasear y dejarme el coche en el garaje, si Tomoyo bien hecho, genial idea has tenido".

De repente en su camino veía a una persona por la espalda, aquel individuo no buscaba protección alguna, pareciera como si no le afectase como si aquella tempestad no existiese, a la joven la caridad humana la obligo a actuar extendiendo sobre encima de la cabeza de aquella persona el paragua, que ahora amparaba a ambos de la lluvia.

El desconocido miro a ver, sus ojos celestes parecían vacios y sombríos una mirada perdida

-¿Quién es?- salió de sus labios

-la verdad no me conoces ni yo a ti, pero te estás mojando, te podrías enfermar, en unos momentos llegaremos a mi piso, si tu camino es más largo que el mío te dejare el paraguas, por otra parte te brindo la confianza de que te puedas quedar en mi piso hasta que allá pasado la tormenta-

No recibió respuesta alguna por aquella persona hasta después de unos minutos

-disculpa pero no deberías confiar en alguien que no conoces, si yo llegase a ser un acecino que haría-

-mmm, la verdad no sé, pero no tienes cara de acecino, pero si lo eres, bueno me toco la hora- dijo con tono gracioso y una sonrisa extensa

- bueno te quedaras o seguirás- . Al escuchar eso el paro

-¿dónde vives?- pregunto

-Aquí mismo, en el ático de este edificio- dijo ella dirigiendo la mirada al edificio a lado suyo

-vuelvo a decir soy un desconocido-

-Muy bien, me presento Tomoyo Daidouji con quien tengo el gusto- dijo extendiendo su mano

El individuo sonrió a tal gesto y estrecho la mano extendida- Eriol Hiraguizawa un placer conocerte-

-mira que bien ya nos conocemos, ni tú eres un desconocido para mí ni yo lo soy una desconocida para ti, te vas o te quedas, es que hace un poquitillo de frío y de verdad yo quiero entrar a mi casa-.

Aquel chico la miro, con la poca luz que había en las calles no podía ver bien su rostro - está bien, gracias por tu hospitalidad- fueron sus palabras

Entraron en el edifico luego en el ascensor ella primero y el después, apenas entro ella le dio al último botón y sintió como el ascensor comenzaba a subir, se giro a para ver bien quien era su acompañante, frente a ella estaba un joven, quizás unos tres dedos más alto que ella, de piel blanca y cabello negro azulado, se le podría calcular 22 años llevaba unos jeans y una camisa de mangas largas, blanca y encima una chaqueta café claramente oscura por lo mojada que estaba, pero se perdió en sus ojos aquellos que había notado en la espesa lluvia los cuales ahora los veía como el profundo azul del cielo o el gran mar extenso

-¡hola! creo que se detuvo el ascensor- fueron las palabras del joven que con esta frase salió la joven de su hipnotismo

-disculpa, lo siento, soy tan torpe-

-no hay porque- dijo el mostrando una dulce sonrisa

-pasa-dijo ella abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz – esta es mi humilde casa, siente como si fuera la tuya-. Ambos pasaron al salón

-bueno iré por algo caliente, café, chocolate o té- dijo ella desde ya lo lejos

-sino te molesta preferiría chocolate-se escucho departe de el

-adicto igual a mi- dijo ella

-algo- respondió el

Tardo unos minutos y regreso con una bandeja con dos grandes jaros de chocolate, al entrar al salón se detuvo, su reciente conocido miraba a través de los grandes vidrios la luminosa ciudad de Londres

-tiene una vista estupenda, casi no recordaba como era Londres- dijo casi para el pero ella lo logro escuchar

-si a mí también me gusta- dijo haciendo que él se revire a verla

-lo siento no me percate de tu presencia- dijo el disculpándose

-Tranquilo casi nadie lo hace, ya esta el chocolate- decía ella mientras ponía en la mesa de vidrio fino los dos jaros, al sentarse en frente suyo lo miro al rostro

-llevabas lentes- dijo ella notando aquel detalle distinto en su rostro

-delicioso-dijo el al terminar un pequeño sorbo del chocolate- con respecto a lo de los lentes me los acabo de poner, me los saque por la lluvia, es que como llovía tan fuerte se estaban mojando y además si los limpiaba igual se iban a mojar de nuevo, además ahora puedo observar mejor la hermosura de mi nueva conocida¿sueles ser tan confiada con la gente?- pregunto el

Tomoyo sostuvo la taza de chocolate en sus manos y la miro fijamente – la verdad, no, suelo ser muy desconfiada pero no sé como explicarlo me diste un aire de confianza, no te puedo decir porque actué así, te vi bajo la lluvia como si no te importara el mundo y no se…-

-fue la caridad de tu corazón- dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Frente a él se encontraba una completa desconocida pero de inigualable belleza eso no había quien lo dudara, su cabello negro con un atonalidad muy oscuro, ondulado y largo, aquello pequeños rizos en los que acababan las puntas del mismo era casi un acabado perfecto que conjugaban en relación con su rostro terso, su piel blanca casi parecida a la nieve pero con un expresivo tono rosado en sus mejillas el cual resaltaba, pero resaltaba aun más sus ojos aquellos ojos violáceos, no eran azules eran violetas, nunca había visto tales en otra persona, solo en ella.

Sus ojos la siguieron hasta que tomo el teléfono, estaba de espaldas su figura, era delgada y alta, sus tobillos formados, su cuerpo bien definido caderas anchas, espalda pequeña y una cintura que podría abrazarla con una sola mano, luego la miro de perfil, ella no notaba tal escrutinio en ella, su nariz perfilada una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostro y luego sus busto, giro levemente su mirada hacia otro lugar por el enrojecimiento y diviso una fotografía en ella se encontraba su recién conocida y dos personas mas, un joven castaño y una joven

-Lo siento era mi prima- dijo ella tomando asiento pero el estaba perdido en aquella foto, con su mano trato de atraer su mirada

-si- dijo sin notar lo que había ocurrido

-no lose, mirabas la foto de la esquina con atención- contesto ella

- a, disculpa-

-si preguntas son mi familia, bueno por llamarle así – Se levanto y se dirigió hasta la foto la tomo entre las manos y luego se sentó junto a el

-ella es la hija de la prima de mi madre, vine a ser prima mía en segundo grado se llama Sakura aparte de ser familia somos las mejores amigas la adoro, y él…- se quedo mirando la fotografía por largo rato hasta que continuo

-y el es su novio, Lee Syaoran-dijo ella depositando la foto en la mesa

-alguien muy importante para ti ¿no?- dijo el

-no lo de Lee ya lo deje atrás- contesto automáticamente

-me refería a tu prima- dijo el

-sino es que soy despistada, aunque te digo que no se que me ha pasado hoy casi nunca soy así-

-bueno como me has enseñado algo de tu familia me siento en deuda- el saco de su billetera una foto pequeña de bolsillo

-ella es muy prima Nakuru, ese es mi gatito se llama Spinel-

-y ella tu hermana o tu otra prima- dijo Ella señalando a otra joven en la foto

-no ella es mi ex novia- dijo el con algo de tristeza

-lo-lo- siento, ahora aparte de ser despistada soy bocona- dijo ella

-no te preocupes- dijo con una voz suave y cálida – casi lo olvidaba – lo dijo para sí mismo, y saco del otro bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil

-tu móvil – dijo ella

-sí, es que lo había apagado por la lluvia, para que no haga corto- dijo el – ¡dios!-esbozo

-sucede algo malo- dijo con algo de preocupación

-no Tomoyo nada, es que he recibido varias llamadas mientras el móvil estaba apagado- dijo el

La chica se perdió por un momento en su tono de voz al escuchar su nombre el había mencionado su nombre

-ahí está de nuevo, disculpa- dijo el

-Eriol iré por galletas-. La miro a verla había mencionado su nombre y se había quedado en otra galaxia escuchaba un leve murmullo en su oreja pero su cerebro no lograba coordinar nada

-a, si dígame quien es-

-COMO QUE QUIEN ES, SOY YO TU PRIMA NAKURU, HE ESTADO MAS DE TRES HORAS LLAMANDO A TU MOVIL, PAPÁ, TÍO, MEJOR DICHO TODO EL MUNDO A TRATADO DE ENCONTRARTE, MI MADRE HA IDO A LA ADEFENSA CIVIL, ADEMAS HA ESTADO CALLENDO UNA TORMENTOSA LLUVIA Y CREIMOS QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGO, PERO QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA NO AVISAR A DONDE VAS- se escuchaba por el teléfono la voz femenina de una mujer que parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervios

-estoy bien, tranquilita-

-¿donde estas? o ¿con quién?- reprocho la mujer

-donde estoy no te pienso decir y con quien peor aún, tranquila ya que nada me ha pasado regresare en un par de horas, voy a terminar una cosa que tengo aquí-

- Eriol aquí están las galletas-

-¡¡¡CON UNA MUJER!!!- fue lo que se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

Eriol apago rápidamente el móvil

-ocurre algo - dijo Tomoyo algo asustada

-no nada, cosa…- dijo el

-mira a parado la lluvia- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la ventana

-tienes razón por lo cierto están ricas las galletas-hablaba con un poco de dificultad porque comía una –las hiciste tu- . Sintió como la voz retumbaba en sus oídos la cual provenía detrás de su espalda

-si- articulo con nerviosismo

En ese momento las luces de toda Londres desaparecieron y hasta el propio edificio se quedo sin luz

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!- fue el gran grito que se escucho por el edificio, le aterrorizaban los apagones y aun más la oscuridad, pero de repente se sintió protegida por unos brazos que la envolvían

-tranquila solo ha sido una apagón- escucho la voz suave de Eriol hablarle por encima de su cabeza mientras la abrazaba, que había hecho en un acto reflejo se había pegado a él abrazándolo

(n/a disculpe la intromisión en la lectura pero si yo tuviera un chico como ese a lado mío también lo abrazaría aunque no le temo a la oscuridad - jeje)

Iba a pronunciar palabra pero se quedo callada cuando lo escucho hablar- ven vamos junto a buscar las velas- dijo con una voz protectora

-está bien-. Caminaron varios pasos hasta que Tomoyo sintió tropezar con algo luego caer en ello y más encima callo alguien

Sus gritos no fueron escuchados, sus labios estaban haciendo presión con algo, o con alguien, sí, debía ser eso los labios de él, de Eriol contra los suyos, llámese acto reflejo pero ambos correspondieron al beso hasta que necesitaron aire y se separaron, en ese corto tiempo de separación las luces se encendieron.

Frente a él una hermosa joven.

Sobre ella aquel desconocido que por alguna extraña razón no lograba entender porque había reaccionado así en lugar de otra forma

--------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí se cierra esto, lo pongo a disposición del lector para ser juzgado duramente y fríamente, he se digo se cierra pero se termina a menos que no reciba un solo reviews por esto y de verdad entonces entenderé que a nadie le ha agradado, bueno no los molesto mas, aquí otra historia.


	2. Pequeñas sorpresas

Los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen. Por otra parte mi imaginación sí, así que aquí les va...

"pensamientos"

cambio de escena

' lo que dijo otra persona'

Titulo: Los desconocidos

2.- Pequeñas sorpresas

Sus gritos no fueron escuchados, sus labios estaban haciendo presión con algo, o con alguien, si, debía ser eso, los labios de él, de Eriol contra los suyos, llámese acto reflejo pero ambos correspondieron al beso hasta que necesitaron aire y se separon, en ese corto tiempo de separación las luces se encendieron.

Frente a él una hermosa joven.

Sobre ella aquel desconocido que por alguna extraña razón no lograba entender porque había reaccionado así en lugar de otra forma.

--

Sus respiración era entre cortada, sentía sobre ella una respiración igual, ambos quisieron articular palabra pero nadie encontraba palabras para explicar lo de hace unos segundos, sus miradas eran fijas en los ojos del otro.

-¡Hola Tomy Estoy aquí!-. La joven quedo abobada por la escena y con ojos extendidos en forma de plato.

Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente.

- esto- intentó decir Eriol

Meiling... ¿ Qué haces aquí?- dijo Tomoyo con la voz casi en un hilo.

Creo que he llegado en mal momento, interrumpí algo- dijo con cara maliciosa viendo a Eriol.

Noooooooo- negaron ambos con la voz y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Entonces la escena de antes fue solo mi imaginación- dijo Meiling

verás Meiling, deja que te explique- dijo Tomoyo acercandose a ella.

Si hubiera llegado diez segundos después los enontraba con manitas en la masa- dijo Meiling imaginando.

Meiling nooo!!- dijo Tomoyo algo alterada, de repente sonó el teléfono que saco a Tomoyo de la angustia porque no sabía explicarlé a Meiling lo sucedido.

Si digame- dijo contestando – Sakura, que si, sí-. Mientras conversaba por el teléfono Meiling se le acerco a Eriol y le hablo en tono molesto.

¿ y tu quien eres?-

Eriol solo la miro. Como podia explicarle a esa mujer que hacia ahí, quien era, y que fue lo que le paso hace unos minutos

- sabías que Tomoyo es mi novia ¿no?-

Eriol miro a Meiling con ojos de asombro.

calma tonto es una broma- contesto y comenzó a reir Meiling a más no poder

Tomoyo perdió por un momento el hilo de conversación para mirar a Eriol con la cara de desconcertado y a Meiling pegandose una buena carcajada hasta que escucho la voz de otra persona al teléfono

Syaoran – dijo Tomoyo con una voz dule que atrajo la atención de Eriol al escucharla mencionar ese nombre, sin saber por qué, sintió celos y unas inmensas ganas de acercarse a Tomoyo tomar el teléfono y cerrarlo, pero se contuvo.

Oye, oye...,OYE TE SUENA EL MOVIL- grito Meiling

Eriol salió de transe y contesto automaticamente pero sin quitarle la vista a Tomoyo y algo de interés a su conversación teléfonica.

si digame, Nakuru, si ahora regreso, que sí, esta bién, voy para casa-.

Ambos cerraron el teléfono al mismo tiempo y quedaron sus miradas incrustadas en el otro

te marchas- dijo Tomoyo.

tengo que hacer algo, podremos conversar otro día- dijo Eriol con algo de temor por recibir un 'no'.

claro, ¿dónde nos vemos?-

te dejaré esta tarjeta, pasa en cuanto creas conveniente-dijo Eriol acercandose a ella.

¿qué?, ya te vas, pero no he hablado contigo- dijo Meiling

creo que será lo más conveniente Meling además creo que lo necesitan en su casa- dijo Tomoyo dirigiendole una mirada ascesina para que no siga hablando.

¿Estas casado?- dijo Meiling

Meiling- dijo Tomoyo en forma de reproche – disculpala- dijo dirigiendose a Eriol, el cual solo sonrió aunque por dentro aun se estaba muriendo del coraje por la conversación que mantuvo Tomoyo con el tal Syaoran

adiós- dijo Eriol mientras Tomoyo miraba cerrarse la puerta del ascensor cerro la puerta y tras ella se recosto y de frente Meiling con una cara de mil preguntas, corrió rápido a su cuarto y se encerro mientras que Meiling gritaba.

¡¡ ABREME!!QUIEN ES?,¿DONDE VIVE?¿TIENE PADRES?¿CUALES SON SUS AMIGOS?¿TIENE A ALGUIEN EN SU CORAZÓN?- y un monton de preguntas más- esta bien si no quieres decirme nada por hoy está bien, pero has de salir mañana- antes de que Meiling se marchase le hablo Tomoyo detrás de la puerta

¿qué le dijiste, por qué te reías?-pregunto Tomoyo

que le dije, nada en especial, solo le dije que tu y yo estabamos de novias, le hubieras visto la cara como yo se la vi se quedo blanco, ya más blanco de lo que es- dijo Meiling entre risas

eres una mala- escucho a Tomoyo decirle a Meillin pero sin ningun tono molesto

¿dónde estabas?, te hemos buscado por todas partes – dijo su tío, un hombre ya mayor

estoy bien, vale- dijo con una sonrisa

pero joven -articulo una muchacha de servicio

no paso nada Nadja, si estoy bien, vamos no hay de que preocuparse, solo quiero ir a dormir-

DONDE ESTABAS- se escucho un gran grito y una mujer bajaba las escaleras- no sabes lo muy preocupadao que hemos estado todos, y tu?, ¿quién era la chica que estaba contigo? Ah, esa cara, Eriol...-

mañana hablaremos, antes iré a despedirme de mi madre-hizo una reverencia y se retiro con una enorme sonrisa.

Tomoyo no dejaba de caminar de un lugar a otro en su cuarto, parecía gato enjaulado, no podía dormir ya lo había intentado, aunque se acostase en más de mil posiciones posibles en esa cama y no podía conciliar el sueño porque los recuerdos venían a su mente de lo que había trascurrido hace unas horas

" ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?" era la misma dichosa pregunta que aparecia en su cabeza solo miles de ¿ por qué?, ¿por qué salió esa noche? Sino tenía ganas, ¿ por qué llevo el paraguas? Si pareía que no iba a llover, ¿ por qué no siguió de largo?, ¿por qué lo invito a pasar?, ¿ por qué esa repentina confianza? ¿ por qué esa tranquilidad en su corazón cuando el la abrazaba? ¿ por qué su beso? ¿ por qué llego Meiling en ese preciso momento?. Su cabeza era un caos no podía pararla y a eso se sumaba una tonta pregunta que articulo Meiling ¿ tiene a alguien en su corazón?, de todos sus porques podría encontra una respuesta ella sola, pero de esa pregunta el único que llebaba la respuesta era él. Dio un gran suspiro y tomo un libro de su estantería.

" tal vez si leo un poco me de sueño y pueda dormir, a ver de que es" reviso el libro y se dio cuenta de que era de poesía, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a leer una página a la zar

La caricia perdida

Se me va de los dedos la craicia sin causa,

se me va de los dedos... En el viento, al pasar,

la carica que vaga sin destino ni objeto,

la carica perdida, ¿ quien la recogerá?

Puede amar esta noche con piedad infinita,

puede amar al primero que acertara a llegar.

Nadie llega. Están solo los floridos senderos.

La caricia perdida, rodará..., rodará...

Si en los ojos te besan esta noche viajero,

si extremece las ramas un dulce suspirar,

si te oprime los dedos una mano pequeña

que te toma y te deja, que te logra y se va;

si no vez esa mano ni esa boca que besa,

si es el aire que teje esa ilusión de besar,

oh, viajero, que tienes como el cielo los ojos,

el el viento fundida, ¿me reconocerás?

( n/a la autora es Alfonsina Storni, Languidez, 1920)

-Ahhhhhhhh- grito rabiosa "hasta el poema me recuerda a él, ¿por qué me ocurre esto a mi?, pero si tiene unos ojos de cielo".

Pasarón las horas, y morfeo llego dejandola en un profundo sueño.

" Tomoyo, ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento? " . Suspiro hondo y largo, su rostro se dibujaba en su mente sin poder evitarlo, la belleza de ella lo había cautivado. Con el rostro de ella en su mente y un dulce y ligero recuerdo de aquel beso su mente divago toda la noche

En la puerta se escucharon ligeros toques

Tomoyo estas dispierta ya -

mmm- abrio un ojo y luego el siguiente, los restrego con suavidad con sus manos

¡que!- dijo con pereza y poco animo

que son las 11:00 y aparece en tu agenda que tienes un trabajo-

¡¡QUE!!, COMO QUE LAS ONCE, NO PUEDO CREERLO - se levanto rapidamente y tomo lo primero que pillo del armario, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, empujo a Meiling que estaba frente a ella se vistió en menos de tres minutos y corrió rumbo al ascensor y se fue.

Esta se largo y no me dio detalles de lo sucedido- dijo Meiling para si mismo, luego corrió al teléfono

por favor operadora una llamada de larga distancia a Japón- espero unos minutos

Sakura te tengo que contar un notición-

disculpe tengo una cita de trabajo- dijo Tomoyo

Había entrado a una gran empresa y muy importante, era la renombrada empresa de perfumeria RENINCLOW, una de las mayores empresas del mundo de la perfumería, linceria, y todo complemento de la mujer.

Claro, su nombre por favor-

Tomoyo Daudoji-

la esperan en la decima planta-

Tomoyo subió enseguida

Eriol- abrió la puerta rápidamente sin tocar primero y se topo con la chica de servicio

el señorito ya se ha marcado, se levanto muy temprano, mejor dicho creo que no ha dormido en toda la noche-

así que hay alguien que le quita el sueño- dijo para si misma

no creé que es estupendo señorita Nakuru, el señorito recobra su rumbo-

sí, y nosotras vamos ayudar, me voy a la empresa a interrogarlo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Señor ya llego la modelo-

Muy bien, si hay algún inconveniente llamemé-

como usted diga-

NOOOOOO, no lo hare, que no, que no, no lo pienso hacer- dijo Tomoyo muy furiosa

disculpe señorita pero creo que quedaría mejor, si descubriera algo su cuerpo- dijo el fotógrafo

vamos a ver, usted no quiere que descubra algo de mi cuerpo, quiere que pose desnuda, lo cual no pienso hacer, cuando me llamaron nunca me dijeron que tenía que hacer eso, me niego – dijo aun mas furiosa

pero así lo desea el jefe-

así , así lo quiere el jefe, pues exijo hablar con el, que se creé él, o que cree que las mujeres solo somos un objeto de atracción o seducción, le voy a poner en claro algunas cosas, exijo habler con el-

señor, la modelo exije su presencia-

¿como que exije mi presencia?, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Eriol

es que se niega hacer el comercial como Romain lo ha puesto, dice que es humillante que se la concidere como objeto sexual-

¿ah?, voy para ya-

"Pero que se ha creído las mayorias de las modelos se moriran por ser la modelo principal de nuestra campaña de publicidad, y ella sale con que tiene pudor"

" pero que se a creído un hombre mas que le pide a una joven en esta profesión un desnudo acaso hay que desnuidarse para hacer publicidad, en lo que a mi, no, claro que NO así que me niego"

ahí viene-

Tomoyo estaba de espalda y no vió venir quien era.

Eriol casi estallaba del coraje le habían interrumpido sus pensamientos, solo observaba a una joven a lo lejos, estaba justo a unos pasos de ella escucho al jefe de area avisar su llegada, a lo que ella se reviro.

Ahi estaba él, que hacia allí.

Eriol-

Tomoyo-. Ambos dijeron sus nombres, y se quedaron pasmados al verse nuevamente, en ese lugar y sin esperarcelo

has venido a verme, enseguida te atiendo tengo que arreglar un problema- le contesto, a lo que ella solo asintío sin pensar bien

¿ donde esta la modelo?- pregunto

es ella- dijo el jefe de área señalando a Tomoyo.

Eriol se quedo callado por un segundo luego se dirigio al hombre alzandolo por el cuello de la camisa

que te has creído, como te atreves a pensar que ella posará desnuda para tu estupida escena, bastardo- dijo con furia, el hombre solo temblaba

Eriol estaba furioso, si Tomoyo salia desnuda mas de un hombre la tendría en la mira, y él solo la quería para si

Eriol suéltalo no es para tanto- dijo Tomoyo angustiada

Claro ella estaba ahí, como se le ocurrió mostrar ese gran coraje que tenía de solo imaginar que algún hombre la viera de esa manera le hervia la sangre, además quien era él para ella, para estar en ese estado o reclamar por ella, nadie, lo solto .

Escuchame bien, quiero que se te ocurra otra escena o que simplemente la cambies, no quiero que Tomoyo muestre alguna parte de su cuerpo, estamos claro-

si jefe- dijo el hombre que aun temblaba

me acompañas- dijo tendiendo le la mano a Tomoyo

Sakura cerro el teléfono con una mirada perdida, Syaoran se percato de esa mirada que siempre apuntaba a preocupación

¿sucede algo?- dijo diriéndose a ella y abrazandola, Sakura levanto su mirada

hay que ir a Londres -

¿eh?- fue la única contestación de él.

Faltaban dos semanas para su boda y sus cuatro hermanas estaban como loca para terminar y tener a punto todos los detalles, se supone que Tomoyo vendría para Tomoeda en una semana y que daría el 'sí' a todos los detalles después de todo era la dama de honor.

Meiling llamo diciendo que hay una persona en su vida pero que Tomoyo no ha querido decir quien es, estoy algo preocupada ella siempre ha confiado en mi y no me ha contado nada, no se si tal vez cree que estoy muy agobiada con la boda para oportunarme mas, o que siemplemente ya no confia en mi- dijo Sakura

no saques la cosas asi tal vez es solo un simple amigo, ya no sabes lo exagerada que es Meiling pero si te sientes mas a gusto y segura viajemos a Londres a recoger a Tomoyo -

si por favor, ire a preparar una pequeña maleta -

Conservo el aire hasta que estuvieron fuera del edificio, se sentía empapada de un sudor frío y lo mismo le ocurria a su acompañante

siento que hallás tenido que presenciar tal espectaculo que he hecho- dijo el sin perdonarse y reprochandose internamente, había actuado como un adolescente pelionero

Movió levemente su cabeza en negación

no me perdonas – dijo el con miedo en su voz, viendo su reacción, ella giro rápidamente

no es eso, claro que te disculpo " bueno que tengo que disculpar, que me halla defendido de ese modo" la verdad es que...-

no pensabas encontarme aqui- dijo él, en el transcurso del ascensor y hasta la salida de la empresa que era donde se encontraban, había analizado la situación ella no había venido a buscarlo

no- dijo

¡hola jefe! conquista nueva- dijo un empledado que entraba al edificio fijandose en algo entre ellos

Tomoyo dirigio la mirada igualmente que Eriol donde segundos antes la había dirigido esa persona, habían salido tomados de la mano todo el trayecto y aun lo estaban.

El rostro de Tomoyo se coloreo aun mas que el de Eriol pero aun asi ninguno de los dos daba la iniciativa para soltar el agarre de sus manos

LO SABIA- se escucho un gran grito que a ambos los asusto retrocediendo unos pasos y soltandose sin querrer

pe-pero ro ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto el después de aclarar su garganta

Tomoyo se sintió aludida y luego observaba a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, la miraba de pies a cabeza y ahora la rodeaba se planto nuevamente ante ella

ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE, ERIOL ERES UN MALO-

Movió sus manos para decir que bajara el tono de su voz – Nakuru no me armes un escandalo entra a mi oficina y esperame ahi-

Mientras Eriol trataba de convenserla Tomoyo se dirigia rumbo a la vía principal y esperaba a que pasara un taxi.

Desvió por un momento la mirada para ver si ella estaba bien y no estaba tan asustada por el escandalo que armaba Nakuru de repente no estaba a su lado, sus ojos se movieron en búsqueda, al instante, hasta que la encontro estaba a punto de subirse a un taxi, salió corriendo y antes que Tomoyo cerrara la puerta la detuvo

espera- dijo un poco agitado, sus cabellos se habían alborotado un poco y se le veía más sexy, ese fue el pensamiento que cruzo por Tomoyo al verlo detener la puerta, el la abrio aun más

creo que ya te he causado muchas molestias – dijo ella reprochandose

no, no, claro que no, cena conmigo esta noche- dijo el casi en suplica, quería verla otra vez, queria ver la cada minuto de su vida desde que la había conocido, ahora entendia las palabras de su padre cuando un día le dijo que al ver a su madre sintió recien ahí haber nacido, la noche anterior había sido un suplicio se la había pasado recorriendo su gran habitación pensando milésima de segundo en ella, y ahora esperaba que ella dijera que sí para intentar por todos los medios de conquistarla o ganar su amitad, aunque el sabía perfectamente que no quería una amitad solamente quería algo más que la implicara a ella, la queria completamente en cuerpo y alma que en los pensamientos de ella solo estubiera él, auqnue sonara egoísta eso es lo que quería

yo ...- dijo ella

piensalo, ahora eres mi prioridad principal- se acerco a su rostro, ambos sisntiron sus respiraciones acelararse y chocar entre si.

El sabía que no era el momento para robarle otro beso, con todo lo que había sucedido lo único que conseguiría era asustarla más, se contuvo, y la beso en la frente.

Hasta luego – dijo cerrando la puerta con suavidad

hasta luego- salió en un leve susurro de los labios de Tomoyo

ya estas aquí, ¿como te fue ?- dijo Meiling al ver la llegar

Se recargo en la puerta ya cerrada y se desplomo, Meiling corrió rápido

te suscede algo, Tomoyo, ¿ estas bien?- pregunto muy asustada y tocandola enterar estaba susdando frío

me duele el corazón – dijo con una leve sonrisa de felicidad

llamaré a la ambulancia- contesto muy asustada y corriendo al teléfono

no, no Meiling, dejaló- le hablo con una serenidad e incorporandose

no te levantes- le dijo angustiada

no me duele por lo que crees, me duele de amor- contesto Tomoyo sonriendo aun mas

¿eh?- ahora si estaba desconcertada

como que el corazón te duele de amor, ese capull- te a lastimado, ya va a ver- la vio negando con la cabeza

me duele de lo tan rápido que él hace latir mi corazón-

¿estas enamorada?- fue la pregunta de Meiling

" estoy enamorada, esto es amor, si esto es amor que era lo que sentía por ..., se parecen pero no llegan a ser iguales, entonces..." Also su mirada y la miro fijamente

yo...- trato de contestar a esa pregunta

De repente sonó el tiembre

a que es el- dijo Meiling volando a la puerta y abriendola y después poniendo cara de desección viendo a Syaoran

yo también me alegro de verte – dijo el entrando y viendo la mirada de Meiling de una desección muy grande

Su rostro le dio de golpe en sus ojos hace dos segundo había comparada el amor que le tenía a él con el de Eriol, o no era amor lo que sentía por él, sino cariño, o un aprecio muy grande, su amistad había sido de años seria eso entonces

¡hola Meiling!- dijo Sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla

Syaoran deposito un beso en la Mejilla de Tomoyo y no recibio respuesta alguna, los tres se miraron entre si

¿que le ocurre ?-pregunto Sakura angustiada

Tomoyo- el susurro de su nombre la saco de golpe de sus pensamientos diviso el rostro de Syaoran a unos centimetros y retrocedió

¡hola!- dijo debilmente y casi atragantandose

estas bien- dijo el

si- fue su respuesta

MENTIROSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Meiling

Tomoyo abrio los ojos a mas no poder

le duele el corazón- dijo Meiling, Sakura y Syaoran miraron a Meiling y luego a Tomoyo

y que haces ahi paradota llama a los paramedicos- dijo Syaoran

Tomoyo- dijo Sakura que la abrazo

tranquilos le duele de amor, haber creo que lo dijo asi ' me duele de lo tan rápido que el hace latir mi corazón ' - dijo Meiling poniendo cara de picara

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron – ¿él?- dijeron ambos

si el desconocido, al que solo conoce Tomoyo- contesto Meiling

haber el jefe lo dijo así ' manda las flores a mi prioridad principal y el principal objetivo a mi principal', a ver, hola floristería Pretty quiero encargar un ramo de 100 rosas rojas con un tarjeta dedicada asi " la letra del presi es pésima" 'Antes de que existieras en mi vida no sabía lo que era vivir' a la mansión Hiragisawa para Bran Clow, gracias " me imagino que tiene que ser su regalo de cumple aunque es raro que el sobrino le mande a su tío rosas, aunque el siempre ha dicho que el era una prioridad de las principales" Robert lleva el principal objeto a esta dirección a nombre Tomoyo Daidouji -

Sakura tomo asiento en el sofá grande junto a Syaoran frente a ellos Meiling y Tomoyo

como dijiste que se llama- dijo Sakura

Eriol- contesto sencillamente Tomoyo

Eriol que?, ¿ quien es?, ¿ donde vive?, ¿ a que se dedica? ¿ que sabes de él?- dijo Syaoran en preguntas que sonaban a reproche mientras que Sakura solo asintia a cada pregunta

yo...- susurro, tomo aire para contestar que practicamente no sabia nada de el más que era la persona que hacia latir su corazón al punto de casi llegar al colapso, quizó articular palabra pero sonó el timbre

debe ser el- Dijo Meiling dando un salto al mismo tiempo que Syaoran

si es el, deja que sea yo quien le de la bienvenida- camino despacio hasta llegar a la puerta en su mente solo había una frase que ardia con fuego y furia " nos quieren quitar a Sakura y a mi a nuestra mejor amiga". Abrió la puerta y vio de pies a cabeza a un chico de unos 17 años con uniforme de repartidor

es este- dijo Syaoran con desección

Tomoyo y Meiling se inclinaron para ver quien era

no Syaoran el no es- dijo Meiling negando con la cabeza

traigo un regalo para la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji- contesto el repartidor

para mí- dijo Tomoyo acercandose

me firma aquí, por favor- pidió el repartidor

a que es de él- dijo Meiling entusiasmada

Cerraron la puerta luego de ver marcharse al chico embobado por Tomoyo

en que estabamos – dijo Syaoran para continuar con la charla

abrelo- gritaron Sakura y Meiling que intrentaban como dos niñas quitarle el regalo a Tomoyo

Sakura no entres al trapo, abre el regalo por favor todos queremos ver que manda el conquistador- dijo Syaoran con sarcasmo en su última palabra

yo lo abro- dijo Meiling quitando el papel

¡no! espera, que puede ser privado- dijo Tomoyo, ambas comenzaron a forsejear con la caja hasta que se abrió y dió por el aire, Sakura sintió algo en sus manos, y Syaoran se quito algo de sus cabeza

" es seda", analizo la prenda era un fino hilo dental color rojo, con perlas blancas en sus extremos

es un lindo camizón de noche- dijo Sakura con nerviosismo

valla regalito – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa picara y moviendo las cejas, y ajunto algo mas

estas segura que cuando yo llegue recien comenzaba la cosa, no será que iban al segundo rain- dijo meiling imaginando

¡¡MEILING!!- exclamó Tomoyo avergonzada por el regalo

Antes de que Syaorn pudiera decir algo sonó el timbre

la tercera es la vencida- comento Meiling

voy yo – dijo Syaoran que abrió la puerta con toda la fueria acumulada en los ojos " como se le ocurre al tipejo conquistar a nuestra mejor amiga así"

si diga- pregunto al ver a un caballero de gran porte

se encuentra Tomoyo- preguntó

se parte – pregunto Syaoran autoritario

digalé que le busca Eriol Hiragisawa- contesto con sonora rabia

Syaoran el si es – decia Meiling mientras saltaba encima del sofá

Tomoyo asomo la cabeza y vió como entre Syaoran y Eriol y observo como se formaba una tormenta de truenos, relampagos y centellas

Hata aquí este capitulño muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado todos esos rewies, muchiísimas gracias y les pido mil perdones, primero por lo retrazada que soy, segundo por no contestarles, trecero porque hay muchas faltas de ortografía estoy segura TT, gracias a todos, muchos besos, espero sus comentarios, y sugerencias, arigato.

Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaa!!


End file.
